Rainheart
Rainheart (レインハート Rainheart) is a character in the game called Galerians and movie called Galerians: Rion . He is the littlest brother from the Sirius family after Rita. Every time he takes medicine from Dorothy it makes him possessed by a demon. Rainheart is scared of the demon when it's in him. He obeys Dorothy's orders to avoid having to take the drugs. Appearance Rainheart hair color is white on the game and gray on the movie (In real life his hair color brown ash). He is wearing two different hats. One of his hats looks like a lunch lady's hat. The other one looks a mailman hat but is really a bellhop's hat. He is wearing orange short sleeves vest with pockets on the chest and down. His shorts match his vest as the same color. He is wearing sandals that look brown. He also has a wrist watch. Personalty Rainheart is ease with himself yet may have emotional problems (such as demons) a split personality. Rainheart is endowed with a kind and generous temperament and is tactful, compassionate and sensitive to others. Childhood As the youngest child. He grew up mostly with his older sister Rita and played together as kids before he became a Galerian. Rainheart never really hang with the other Galerians. Story Rainheart's silhouette is first seen during the flashback cutscene where he kills Elsa Steiner in her first floor bathroom. Sometime before the deaths of Rion's parents, he is met by Doctor Pascalle at the gates of the Steiner mansion and was unnerved by his presence. Rion eventually finds out that his mother and father, along with Doctor Pascalle, have all been murdered in the past and Birdman confirms that it was his "little brother" who did it. It isn't until the third stage, Babylon Hotel, does the second Galerian reveal himself. When Rion first enters the lobby and asks the manager about a young girl, Rainheart is seen wearing a bellhop's hat in a not so clever disguise. Upon entering his room on the second floor, Rion tries to make telepathic contact with Lilia but he is seemingly jammed by an unknown power. It is implied to be Rainheart's doing and he meets up with his eldest sister, Rita when she arrives at the hotel with a crew of Rabbits in civilian clothes. They go into the locker room when the manager can be seen both dead and stuffed into the sink. Rita asks him about Rion and Lilia whilst Rainheart expresses his desire to kill Rion. She tells him to wait until he has found Lilia, much to his dismay. As Rion explores the hotel, he encounters Rainheart more than once, even trying to lure Rion into traps multiple times. With each hotel guest that he speaks to about Lilia, Rainheart is on his trail and slowly kills off everyone in the building until only Rion and the maintenance man are left. Somehow, the caretaker of the old and rotting building seemed to have avoided the twisted killer's bloody rampage. Rainheart reveals himself to Rion as a Galerian while in the middle of messing with the grandfather clock (he sets the time back out of habit) and seemingly doesn't care for all the murdered people, stating that it is Mother (or Dorothy) who should be feared. He summons a wall of flame and coats the entire floor in fire, inflicting pain on Rion. Luckily, Dorothy orders Rainheart to take his medicine and he pleads that it isn't time yet. He flees and ascends to the floor below and finally Rion makes telepathic contact with Lilia. Lilia says that she felt the sadness in Rainheart's soul and urges the escaped lab patient to save her. In an empty room on the third floor, Rion and Rainheart finally battle. Rainheart employs his fire abilities and frequent illusions which make him seem like he's teleporting. Often he would summon "lava zombies" to confuse Rion and the child would even resort to brutal shoves to the ground. After doing this, he will rub his head in confusion either to pretend he didn't do it or he's not in total control of his actions. Rion proves to be a better fight and he falls in agony. A cutscene then ensues. Death Rion is taken into a bright light and is shown the Galerian's memories. Doctor Lem can be seen attempting to administer a drug via Beeject by Rainheart is on his knees, begging to not have to take the medicine. The clinic chief reason that Dorothy just wants him to be strong but Rainheart says the drugs are eating away at his true self. Rainheart has a split personality actually, that appears only when taking the PPECs. It is this destructive alter ego that is responsible for all the gruesome murders. He dies begging Rion not to tell Dorothy that he failed and Rion resolves to never forget Rainheart's suffering. Rita eventually stumbles upon the dead body of her brother sometime after. Rainheart makes two more appearances after his death in the game. In the Mushroom Tower, he is a psycho-illusion sent by Cain to deter Rion. The illusion tells him that he will have to take more medicine because of what Rion did, but he merely scans to find the perpetrator. In the Hand of God area, Rainheart's birthing chamber can be scanned and an image will appear of him either being asleep or dormant. Facts * In the Japanese version of the movie Galerians: Rion he does cannibalism on Rion's parents. Extra * [[Rainheart's Full Gallery|'Rainheart's Full Gallery']] * Rainheart's Theme * He is in the Sirius Family. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Enemies